1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for blowing game calls and more particularly pertains to a new game call blowing device for blowing air through a forced air game call remote from a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for blowing game calls is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for blowing game calls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,891; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,592; U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,592; U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,498; U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,183; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 247,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game call blowing device. The inventive device includes a support frame with elongate upper and lower arms. The upper arm of the support frame has a bore therethrough. A tube with open first and second ends is extended through the bore of the upper arm of the support frame. The first end of the tube is inserted into a hole in the top face of a canister. The first end of the tube has an annular disk outwardly radiating therefrom in the canister. One end of an elongate flexible cord is coupled to the top face of the canister. The second end of the tube is designed for attaching a blowing end of a forced air game call to fluidly connect the tube to the forced air game call.
In these respects, the game call blowing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of blowing air through a forced air game call remote from a user.